


3. Bait. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Le cinque cose che bisogna sapere di Shoyo Hinata.Le quattro cose che Tobio Kageyama sa di lui.





	3. Bait. Writober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Terza della serie Writober 2019 dedicata a diverse serie che amo.  
Questa, per inciso, è la prima fic che scrivo di Haikyuu!  
Adoro questi due scemi :D

C'erano poche cose da sapere su Shoyo Hinata per poter dire di conoscerlo davvero:  
1\. Idolatrava la pallavolo come una divinità (e, se ne fosse esistita una, non avrebbe trovato adepto più fedele).  
2\. Osannava (ma in gran segreto, perché certe cose andavano taciute come una delle tecniche segrete di Cloud di Final Fantasy) le alzate di Kageyama.  
3\. Aveva una certa (ben nascosta) attrazione per le mani del sopracitato Kageyama. Beh, non solo le mani. Ma da lì partiva tutto. Ed era sempre meglio convincersi che fossero solo le mani, per evitare di essere sorpresi ad osservare ben altro che le mani e la palla del suo setter.  
4\. Aveva un sogno ricorrente nel quale si ritrovava a sorpassare tutti i compagni di squadra in altezza. Salvo poi, al momento della partita, rimpicciolire fino a diventare un minuscolo esserino, come se avesse mangiato uno di quei biscottini di quella strana favola straniera.  
5\. Se l'altezza era un problema non indifferente, ma col tempo risolvibile (sperava), il suo terrore per gli aghi era una disperazione che non l'avrebbe abbandonato mai, nemmeno da decrepito vecchietto con l'Alzheimer (una delle sue poche, ma implacabili, certezze della vita).

Per la cronaca, Tobio Kageyama conosceva perfettamente i punti dall'1 al 4.  
L'1 non era certo un segreto di stato e, anzi, era qualcosa che avevano in comune.  
Il secondo punto era plateale e piuttosto logico: le sue alzate erano così vicine alla perfezione che solo il dio della pallavolo del punto 1 avrebbe potuto fare di meglio.  
Il punto 3 non era stato qualcosa di cui si fosse accorto subito; non che Hinata fosse riuscito a mascherarlo con l'indifferenza – era impensabile credere che lui sarebbe riuscito a mentire così palesemente... salvo che nella pallavolo, dove aveva una discreta capacità di bluff, l'intera persona di Shoyo, pardon, Hinata era il più limpido specchio dei suoi medesimi pensieri. Insomma, un idiota a cui non si sarebbe potuto mai spifferare un segreto – ma lo stesso Tobio aveva, diciamo così, dovuto cambiare punto di vista. Implacabile, Sugawara-san avrebbe detto che erano state solo pulite le lenti appannate dei suoi occhiali da presbite (e avrebbe anche dovuto spiegargli cosa fosse la presbiopia).  
Il punto 4 era prevedibile. Tutti quei 'voglio crescere', 'fatemi crescere', 'allungatemi', 'stiratemi', oltre ad avergli fatto guadagnare delle strigliate colossali dal capitano, avevano annoiato talmente tanto Tobio che si era messo a pregare la divinità del punto 1 perché mantenesse così piccolo Hinata.  
Dopotutto, non era più facile schiaffare un piccoletto contro il muro per baciarlo?  
Ahem.  
Il punto 5... ecco, quello, fino al mattino precedente, era stato un lato decisamente oscuro di Hinata. 

E Hinata avrebbe preferito rimanesse tale. Ma, per una serie di circostanze che il middle blocker dei Karasuno ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi, si era ritrovato in infermeria con un taglio profondo alla mano e un'esasperata infermiera, con una pericolosissima siringa tra le mani, che cercava di calmare lui, adolescente, che ora piagnucolava come un bambino di tre anni, dimentico pure della divinità del punto 1 e delle raccomandazioni di cui al punto 3, visto che la sua mano – quella sana – si era ancorata a quella di Kageyama con la forza di una sanguisuga appiccicata alla propria preda.  
“Avanti, Hinata... è solo una piccola anestesia. Come quando vai dal dentista...” cercò di rincuorarlo la donna con aria più scocciata che benevola – al sesto tentativo andato a vuoto.  
“IO NON VADO MAI DAL DENTISTA!”.  
Ringraziando la divinità del punto 1, Kageyama si stava astenendo dall'usare i soliti epiteti poco carini con il compagno, giusto per non peggiorare la situazione. Inoltre c'era quell'interessante questione del punto 3 che era stata, perlomeno in parte, confermata dalla stretta disperata della mano di Hinata.  
Era una mano piccola, forte in maniera imbarazzante e callosa a tal punto da provocargli i brividi lungo la schiena.  
L'infermiera lanciò uno sguardo esaspe-disperato a Kageyama che, spinto da un impensabile slancio di generosità, si rivolse al compagno:  
“Fallo. È un attimo”.  
“KAGEYAMA, SEI UN BASTARDO!”.  
Gli occhi lucidi di Hinata riuscivano ad essere sinceri. Come sinceramente terrorizzato era. E non c'era divinità del sopracitato punto 1 che avrebbe mai potuto aiutarlo in quel frangente.  
Si sentiva estremamente solo e l'adrenalina stava scendendo e il dolore aumentando in maniera esponenziale.  
Istintivamente, la mano di Kageyama si strinse di più a quella di Hinata, che tremava appena, e questo gli guadagnò un'attenzione più marcata del middle blocker, che aggiunse alla disperazione dello sguardo una confusione al limite del panico.  
“Kageyama...?”.  
“Concentrati sulla mia mano” fece con tono sommesso ma chiaro il setter. Istintivamente, poggiò la mano, che teneva quella di Hinata, sul proprio petto, ad altezza cuore, senza trovare ritrosia. Gli occhi di Shoyo erano sui suoi. “Visualizzala mentre si poggia sulla palla e la spinge dolcemente in aria, in un'ellissi perfetta, appena al di sopra del limite di rete... e giunge davanti ai tuoi occhi, fermandosi per un lungo istante sulla rotta della tua schiacciata. E il mondo al di là della rete è tutto tuo”.  
Tobio sapeva che il suo cuore stava correndo, proprio come quando era in quello speciale momento, sul campo, dove lui e Shoyo erano parte di un tutt'uno perfetto. E non era perché si era immaginato la scena che aveva descritto che il fiato nei polmoni si era fatto un po' più rarefatto del solito.  
“Fatto”.  
La voce dell'infermiera fece sussultare la mano poggiata al petto di Kageyama, gli occhi di Hinata si volsero quasi dolenti verso la donna, poi scivolarono sulla mano, miracolosamente fasciata e non più dolorante, sebbene intorpidita.  
“Kageyama, sei stato davvero bravo. Se dovesse succedere di nuovo, ti voglio di nuovo con Hinata, qui in infermeria”.  
La donna allungò a Hinata, silenzioso come una tomba, degli antidolorifici da prendere per i giorni a venire; gli ordinò, poi, di rimanere a riposo finché la ferita non si fosse rimarginata a dovere.  
Prima di dargli commiato, si alzò dalla sedia e, con fare molto famigliare, puntò un dito in mezzo alle sopracciglia del ragazzino, spingendo con una certa arroganza.  
“E ringrazia il tuo compagno che ti ha distratto! Vi vedo spesso a litigare, ma non sono tanti gli amici che si prenderebbero la briga di calmare il piagnucolio di un compagno. E di permettere a me di lavorare. E ora andate!”. Con un cenno sbrigativo della mano, gli diede le spalle e si rimise al lavoro sulle proprie indaffarate carte.  
I due ragazzi, capita l'antifona, sbrigarono i propri passi all'esterno dell'ambulatorio e ne richiusero la porta alle loro spalle.  
Ancora in silenzio, si guardarono, un po' di sbieco, un po' con curiosità restia: nelle menti di entrambi il punto 3 era fresco e scottante al contempo.  
“N-non dirlo a nessuno!”. Invece di dire 'grazie'.  
“Boke!”. Invece di dire 'prego'.

Eh, sì. C'era un punto 6.  
Ma quello era un segreto per entrambi.


End file.
